callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SPAS-12
The Franchi SPAS-12 is a combat shotgun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. The SPAS-12 was designed as a dual-mode shotgun, incorporating both a gas-actuated system and a manual system. While it was not very popular due to its weight and complexity, it is highly recognizable as an aesthetic weapon. The SPAS-12 was banned from US importation in the early 1990s by the BATF (Bureau of Alcohol Tobacco Firearms and Explosives) due to a "lack of sporting purpose", and soon ceased production in 2000 due to an overly complicated control setup. A pump-action only version was produced called the SAS-12. A newer version called the SPAS-15 was produced, functionally similar but incorporating a box magazine. However, it too ceased production in 2005. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In multiplayer, it is the first shotgun available to the player. The SPAS-12 is one of two pump action shotguns in the game, the other being the W1200, which isn't available anywhere but the Museum. In multiplayer this weapon is often overlooked because of its comparatively low rate of fire. The SPAS-12, however, can be extremely devastating when in the right hands as its range and accuracy is only matched by the Masterkey Shotgun and the slightly shorter range Model 1887. Comparing a single 1887 to a SPAS-12, the pump action of the SPAS-12 cycles much quicker than the lever action 1887, though the 1887s can be used Akimbo, effectively doubling their rate of fire. Additionally, if one uses the Extended Magazines attachment, the SPAS-12 will have a capacity of 16 shells, twice its usual capacity. The SPAS-12 is also one of the best shotguns to use a silencer with, with the silencer only limiting the weapon's maximum effective range slightly. Image:Spas12 6.png|SPAS-12 with Suppressor Image:Spas_12_6.jpg|A SPAS-12 with no attatchments. Image:SPAS-12_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Modern Warfare: Mobilized The SPAS-12 on DS is the same as the console version in terms of damage and range. But it does have one difference, it fires in the "semi-automatic mode" as opposed to the "pump-action mode" found in Modern Warfare 2. Image:SPAS-12_DS.jpg|The SPAS-12 on DS Trivia *When you fire the SPAS-12, the ejection port opens and closes as normal though no shell comes out; and then, when the player pumps it, the shell will come out, however the ejection port will not open. *The SPAS 12 was designed to function primarily in semi-automatic, with the pump-action mode used to reliably fire low-pressure ammunition such as tear gas rounds or non-lethal bean bags. Switching between firing modes is done by pressing a button under the pump, and sliding the pump slightly forwards or backwards until it clicks into position. The reason the semi-automatic feature was taken out is most likely for balancing purposes, as well as keeping a pump-action shotgun in the game since the W1200 was removed from multiplayer. *In The Gulag, the player can pick up a SPAS-12 with Arctic camo. Alos, there is also a Woodland camo SPAS-12 in Loose Ends with Red Dot sight. However, in multiplayer, neither the SPAS-12 nor any other shotgun can have a camo applied to it. *When using the SPAS-12 there is a bit of delay between shooting your opponent and when the pellets hit. *Akin to the Model 1887, the SPAS-12 has a larger ammunition capacity in multiplayer than in single-player, which is rare. *The SPAS-12 is famous for its portrayal in countless Hollywood films, some examples being The Terminator (used by the character of the same name), and Jurassic Park (as the game warden's weapon of choice). *There is a fingerprint on the left hand side of the weapon, much like how the Mini-Uzi had one in Call of Duty 4. This is easiest to see when the weapon is on the floor after it has been dropped. *If the player aims down the sights to pump in Modern Warfare 2, the player pumps .28 seconds faster than if you pump from the hip. Video thumb|350px|left|SPAS-12 gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Shotguns Category:Italian Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Italian Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer